


Interesting Meeting You Here

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blow Job, Eating out, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Luka owns the shop, Making Out, Missionary, P.A Piercing, Piercing, Porn, Sex, Silly, Smut, VCH Piercing, adrienette - Freeform, designer!Marinette, from behind, piercer!Marinette, piercing play, sin - Freeform, sorta ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng had wanted to be a piercer for a long time. It started as an edgier side of her designer line. She had always been fascinated by it and by the time she had saved up enough money to get new ones, she had dreamed of doing that for people. Piercing people was a side job for her. Her main one was working with Gabriel as a designer on their team. She had never gotten over her nervousness around her lifelong crush Adrien and none of them knew she did this on the side. As a piercer, she took on the nickname Ladybug and went by it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **I honestly don't have anything to say. lol Other than this randomly came to mind after talking to a friend of mine. lol And for some reason I felt the need to revisit piercing Adrien. Not that you won't be seeing more of it from me because of Kinkmas. XD**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had wanted to be a piercer for a long time. It started as an edgier side of her designer line. She had always been fascinated by it and by the time she had saved up enough money to get new ones, she had dreamed of doing that for people. Piercing people was a side job for her. Her main one was working with _Gabriel_ as a designer on their team. She had never gotten over her nervousness around her lifelong crush Adrien and none of them knew she did this on the side. As a piercer, she took on the nickname Ladybug and went by it.

Luka had opened up a tattoo and piercing shop once he had graduated from art school. He played gigs on the weekends and some nights with his band. By now he had gotten hundreds of tattoos that covered his whole body and had gauged ears, a septum piercing, an eyebrow piercing, and one lip piercing. His slouched black beanie, ripped band shirt, and tight jeans made him appealing to most women that walked into the shop.

Marinette would like to think that they came there for her, but she knew it was mostly for Luka. She had some clients, but not nearly as many as him. She finished up piercing her recent client before she heard Luka tell her that her next appointment was there. She took off her gloves, relayed the instructions for how to care for the piercing to her client and sent them off after receiving a tip.

She washed her hands and turned around to peer up at her next client. A man with golden hair, a pastel blue button-down with rolled sleeves, tight dark jeans, and a pair of beat-up orange _Gabriels_ stood in her room _._ She’d know those old things anywhere. She’d know those stunning emerald eyes anywhere.

He scratched the back of his neck with one hand in his pocket and sheepishly looked away from her. “Hey…”

Marinette forgot how to speak for a moment, shocked that he was even in the shop. Of all people, she was surprised to see him there of all places. She tried to formulate thoughts but couldn’t, and he dragged his hand down to play with the silver ring on his right ring finger.

“I- I know it’s shocking to see me standing here.” Adrien cleared his throat and blushed with an awkward smile.

“Uh… I-” Marinette giggled and turned away from him.

“I can go elsewhere if you want.” Adrien raised his thumb over his shoulder, and she squeaked and suddenly burst out words.

“No! I mean- it’s fine. I don’t mind. I just- what about your father?” Marinette was still shocked by him being there.

“What about him?” Adrien sat down on the black table that was in her room.

“Won’t he have issues with you getting a piercing?” Marinette raised her eyebrows at him.

She didn’t want him getting in trouble for something like this, and if it was linked back to her then it would be also her problem, and she couldn’t afford that. Marinette watched him softly laugh.

“And my father is going to… see this piercing I’m getting because…” Adrien smirked, and his expression became challenging and dangerous unlike his usual appearance.

Marinette’s eyes widened and she flung herself over to her planner, running her finger down the names of clients with piercings and seeing what it was. Her cheeks blushed a deeper rose and she cleared her throat, trying to stay professional.

“I.. stand corrected.” Marinette opened a drawer and began to pull every item she needed.

“I’ve always wanted a piercing and that spot seemed like the most logical place.” Adrien shrugged and Marinette searched his eyes.

“Liar.” Marinette shook her head, and he bit his tongue with a smirk. “Little shit. Who are you trying to impress?”

“What? Me? How dare you, ma’am.” Adrien put his hand to his chest, feigning being insulted.

Marinette rolled her eyes and shook her head before pointing the package with the sterilized 10-gauge needle at him and waving it around. “Look, I didn’t get my clit pierced for the hell of it.”

Adrien’s eyes widened in shock and he choked. “I- I had no idea.”

“There is a lot you don’t know about me, Monsieur Agreste.” Marinette crossed her arm over her chest and winked at him.

“Well, after this I assume, you’ll know at least one of my secrets.” Adrien laughed and shook his head, trying to make it a little less awkward.

“Like how… you are getting a P.A piercing because you really want to impress some woman you met at one of your club outings.” Marinette teased him and he burst out laughing.

“Do you get this invasive with all your clients?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her.

“No, not usually. I just am in shock that Adrien Agreste is sitting here in this room with me asking for a damn dick piercing.” Marinette grabbed the rest of the items she needed to do the piercing for him. “Go ahead and lay down for me on the table, please.”

Adrien put his hands behind himself and pulled himself back to lay down. He placed his hands on his stomach and peered over at her. “You really think I spend my nights at random clubs, hooking up with various women?”

“I don’t know what you do with your spare time.” Marinette sighed and licked her lips.

“Read, play video games, pet my cat… real exciting stuff.” Adrien laughed as she gestured for him to undo his pants.

Marinette snapped on her black gloves and grabbed what she needed next. If she was honest, she could picture him sitting in a leather armchair with glasses sliding down his nose, a cup of coffee in one hand, and a good book in the other. She suddenly giggled at the thought.

“What,” Adrien laughed over at her after unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, spreading the zipper panel apart.

“Just, I can see you sitting in a chair reading with your glasses falling down your nose,” Marinette giggled and slid over to him on her chair. “What side do you dress?”

“You know that answer.” Adrien searched her gaze.

“Right.” Marinette sighed and grabbed her items that she needed and slid over to his left side.

“So… when did you start doing this?” Adrien watched her set up around him.

“A few years ago, as a side job. Well, I always wanted to do this. I just kind of didn’t know where to start, but then Luka offered to mentor me and then he thought I was a natural at it and here I am.” Marinette held her hands out and Adrien laughed. “Just… don’t tell your father.” She winked and he laughed.

“Never, as long as you don’t.” Adrien blushed and she shook her head.

“Confidentiality.” Marinette pointed at him with the packaged receiving tube.

“Great,” Adrien laughed and sighed. “So… how does this work?”

Marinette smirked and held up a pen first, “I look at what I’m dealing with and then mark the spot to place it with my pen here. Then the lubed receiving tube goes into your urethra and with one breath out I slide the needle through the bottom and catch it in the tube. Then put the piercing in place and pull it through. Put the ball at the end and you’re free from my torture.”

Adrien laughed and shook his head, “I doubt I’ll compare you to a torturer in a dungeon, but okay.”

“You say that now.” Marinette shook her pen at him. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” Adrien cleared his throat and slipped his hands beneath his tight black boxers to free himself.

“I’m gonna touch you okay?” Marinette tried to calm her heart as she stared at his soft dick.

Adrien peered up at the ceiling and tried to ignore the fact that Marinette was touching him. She accessed where she needed the piercing to go beneath his head and what the situation was. Marinette slipped a sterile pad beneath it to make a clean workplace for herself. She grabbed an alcohol wipe from a sterile package and rubbed the triangle area beneath the tip with it.

He peered over at her and how her hair fell from behind her ear as she worked on placing the dot where she thought would work best with his body. Her green gauges caught the light and he noticed that a ladybug was in the center of them with leaves in the background.

“Is that why they call you Ladybug?” Adrien pointed out her earrings.

Marinette softly laughed and threw her blue pen onto the tray. “No. Luka asked me for a name to go by and I thought about it and since I like ladybugs… why not.”

“Ah, makes sense.” Adrien nodded and watched her open the receiving tube.

She lubricated the receiving tube and peered over at him with a smile, “Ready?”

“Yeah, let’s do it.” Adrien cleared his throat and shifted slightly.

“Alright, I’m going to tell you to breathe in and when I do… deep breath in and then I’ll tell you to breathe out and then when you do, the needle goes in. Got it?” Marinette smiled and he nodded.

“Got it.” Adrien scratched beneath his nose and placed his hands by his sides.

Marinette picked up his dick and eased the receiving tube into his urethra where she needed it, eliciting a hiss from him.

She smiled and grabbed the needle, “Ready?”

Adrien licked his lips and nodded, trying to steady his breathing as his body got used to the tube.

“Breathe in.” Marinette watched him take a deep breath in with her. She got the 10-gauge needle ready and kept her gaze on the dot. “Out slowly.”

Adrien breathed out and she stuck the needle through the dot she had made and caught the end with the receiving tube. He winced and she removed the receiving tube from his dick, sliding the 10-gauge curved C-bar onto the needle after removing the ball end. She pulled the needle back through the hole, causing the piercing to go through with it. Marinette set the needle back down on the tray and screwed the ball back into place.

Adrien peered down at his throbbing dick as she changed her gloves and came back to clean the area with alcohol again. She took the pad from his stomach and smiled at him.

“You okay?” Marinette touched his leg and he nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Stings, but I’m fine.” Adrien softly laughed and reached down to look it over.

“How about I make it up to you by taking you out to lunch?” Marinette giggled and he laughed.

“Aren’t you supposed to take me to dinner first?” Adrien winked at her and put himself away.

Marinette snorted and took off her gloves, throwing them away and grabbing a paper with steps about how to take care of his new piercing. “How cliché of you.”

“I try.” Adrien shrugged and she settled in to explain what he was supposed to do.

“God… your father will kill me… if he finds out I did this to his son.” Marinette giggled and shook her head, biting her bottom lip.

“Pfft, the bastard won’t know. Now, how about I treat you to lunch instead.” Adrien laughed and got up from the table.

“Alright, let me clean up my room and then I’ll meet you at your car.” Marinette smiled and pushed away from the table to clean up.

“Oh, here.” Adrien took out euros to tip her and she pushed his hand away.

“It’s okay,” Marinette blushed, peering up at him.

“I insist.” Adrien took her hand and shoved the euros into her palm.

She slowly closed her fingers around his, and they both blushed and got lost in one another’s eyes. She yanked her hand away and nodded. “Thank you. See you outside?”

“See you outside.” Adrien nodded and left her room.

She turned back to her table and suddenly squealed, “I’m going on a date with Adrien.” She cleared her throat and took a deep breath, gesturing through the air with her hands, “I mean lunch, not a date. Definitely lunch. Just lunch.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **It's just smut. Surprise, surprise. lol Enjoy. haha**

Adrien lifted Marinette with his lips hungrily on hers. She gasped and giggled as he slammed her against a wall and ran his hand through her hair, holding her, as his tongue and lips moved against hers. She moaned and gripped his hair in her hands and shivered when his fingers grazed over her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples and finding them pierced.

“You are full of surprises,” Adrien licked his lips and began to play with her nipple piercings, tugging on them lightly and dipping his head down to capture one between his teeth through her thin white crop top.

She arched her back and moaned, tugging on his soft hair harder as he played with her piercings and made her nipples harden further. She gasped, rocking her hips against his stomach and causing her piercing to rub against her clit. She moaned and pulled his mouth away from her nipples, tilting her head down to capture his hungry mouth again.

Adrien softly laughed and moaned into her mouth as he pulled her away from the wall and continued to carry her to her bedroom. It had been several weeks since he had stumbled upon her in Luka’s shop. He was fully healed and dating Marinette. His father had been too happy about the whole thing, seeing it as a great publicity opportunity.

Adrien threw her onto the bed, and she squealed and grabbed the hem of her top, pulling it up her body and throwing it to the side of the bed. She leaned back on her palms and watched his emerald eyes slowly shift from her sapphire eyes to her pierced rouged nipples. He got lost in the little rings with pink CZ hearts. A growl passed his lips and he climbed onto the bed, pushing her back against it and grabbing her hips to yank her against his thighs with a fast movement that drove her absolutely wild.

She squealed as he grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her stomach, snatching her hips with his hands and yanking her up onto her knees. He bent down and parted his lips to bite her ass cheek hard, causing her to gasp and moan. He pulled away and she bit her bottom lip, peering over her shoulder and giggling at him.

Adrien softly laughed and smacked her on the ass, before flipping her back over onto her back. She panted and looked up at him as he hovered over her and leaned down to place kisses down her neck. She tilted her head to the side, and he sucked, licked, and nibbled along her pulse point. His mouth made a hot trail down to her collarbone, where he nibbled and continued his journey to her breasts.

She arched her back and tilted slightly to make him bring one of her nipples into his hot mouth. He nibbled along the swell of her breast and slowly licked up to her pierced nipple. She panted and moaned as he nibbled on the piercing and tugged slightly on it. She mewled and panted as he used his tongue to flick the ring up and down, slow at first and then faster. She parted her legs more, rising her hips to try and seek satisfaction against the bulge in his tight jeans.

He pulled his hips away from hers and softly chuckled as he gave her piercing one more tug before kissing over to her other breast. He nibbled up the side of her breast and flicked her piercing with his tongue, slow then fast, until she was wiggling against the bed. He brought the piercing between his teeth and tugged on it, teasing her.

Her thighs trembled and her toes curled as the sensation shot straight down to between her legs. She moaned and tugged him back up to kiss him hard. Her lips and tongue worked against his with reckless abandon as she messed his hair up with her hands. He broke the kiss to rest his forehead against hers as she grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it up his body.

A smirk appeared on his swollen lips and he reached up with one hand to yank his shirt over his head. He threw it across the room to join hers and dove back down to kiss her again.

She panted and moaned as her fingers skirted down his pecs and she teased his nipples, “We should do these nex-AH!”

Adrien suddenly grabbed her hips and tugged her jeans off, throwing them aside and jarring her down the bed. She giggled and he softly laughed, panting harsh breaths as his cock flexed and hardened further from seeing the small ladybug piercing between her thighs. It was peeking through the white lace fabric of her cheeky panties.

“Ladybug,” Adrien’s voice came out as a low whisper and he leaned down to capture her neck with his mouth.

She moaned and arched her back as his hands skirted up her body to caress her breasts and tug on her nipple piercings. Marinette pushed him back by his shoulders and sat up to grab his belt buckle. She undid it and yanked his belt from the loops, throwing it to the floor with a metallic ring. She began to quickly undo his jeans and shoved them down with his boxers before shoving him back onto his ass.

Adrien softly laughed and landed with his hands behind himself and his legs spread. His cock flexed and bounced between his legs with precum glistening from the tip. She hummed and crawled up, settling between his legs.

“What?” Adrien lowered his lashes and watched her gently wrap her hand around his cock.

She ran her thumb up the underside of it and pushed the C-bar up and watched the precum slide down the side of his cock and along the piercing. She softly giggled and leaned down to flick the ball of the piercing with her tongue.

He moaned as she held his cock and placed open mouthed kisses down the side of it, sucking, kissing, and licking along it. He hissed and bit his bottom lip as she slowly licked back up the underside to the tip, catching the ball of the piercing between her lips. She brought the piercing between her teeth and tugged up on it before using her tongue to push it back down, while she ran her hand along his hardened length. More precum fell onto her tongue as he moaned loudly.

He parted his legs further as she began to use her tongue to play with his piercing, while her hand worked his cock. Adrien moaned and laid back on the bed watching her toy with his piercing. She brought it out of her warm mouth and used her other hand to push the piercing in and out, while her hand caressed his cock and balls.

Adrien tilted his head back with a low moan and slowly rolled his head to look back down at her. She wrapped her lips around his cock, flicking the end of the piercing with her tongue. She took his dick from her mouth and smacked the head against her tongue with a soft giggle. Adrien bit his bottom lip and ran his fingers through her hair, pushing her back down to play with his cock more with her mouth.

She moaned as she toyed with his piercing with her tongue and lips, milking him with her hand. Her moan vibrated through him and he hissed before groaning in ecstasy.

“ _Fuck… yes…ah… yeah._ ” Adrien moaned and raised his hips to thrust into her mouth.

Marinette moaned and ran a hand between her thighs, slipping her fingers beneath her lace panties to play with her VCH piercing. She circled it around and tugged on it, shaking it a bit to make the metal ball tease her swollen clit. Adrien parted his lips and peered at her.

“Lay back for me,” Adrien’s voice came out husky with lust and she let his cock go from her mouth.

She laid back with her hand still beneath her panties, where he watched her fingers playing with her piercing. He gently touched her forearm, and she removed her fingers, laying back on her elbows with parted lips.

He grabbed the sides of her panties and pulled them down her legs. He threw her panties to the side and stared at the ladybug between her thighs. A smirk fell on his lips and he bent down to run his tongue up one side of her pussy. She gasped and moaned as he skirted over the top of her pussy and back down to her entrance, where he found another piercing.

He became interested and played with it for a moment with his tongue. She parted her lips and panted as he sucked one end into his mouth and played with it more. She parted her lips and gripped his hair, tugging on it as he licked back up to her clit, flicking the piercing with the tip of his tongue. He wrapped his lips around the top of the piercing and pulled it up, circling it and shaking so that it vibrated against her clit. She clenched her thighs around his head as he played with it and made her toes curl.

She panted and gripped his hair with both hands, raising her hips from the bed and cumming hard. Adrien gave her pussy one more lick before kissing back up her body.

“Good?” Adrien ran his nose along her neck and up to her ear, nibbling on her gauge.

“ _Yes, more_ ,” Marinette moaned and gripped his back with her nails, yanking him against her body with her hands and legs.

Adrien softly chuckled and nodded, kissing her neck once more. He brought his cock between her thighs and brushed the tip against her folds before pressing the tip against her entrance. She moaned in time with him as he slipped inside of her with a few thrusts.

Her piercing teased the underside of his cock while his rubbed against her walls. Both moaned and clutched to one another, as he pumped within her. She ran a hand up to his hair and tangled her fingers within it, yanking him down to kiss him hard. Her tongue dipped between his lips and he wrapped his lips around it to suck on it with a deep-rooted moan. She moaned and he let go of her tongue, biting her bottom lip for a moment. She mewled and wrapped her lips around his tongue, sucking on it before letting it go to run her tongue along it.

He moaned into her mouth and she traced his lips with her tongue before brushing her mouth against his again. He sat back to place her ankles onto his shoulders, lifting her to thrust into her faster. His piercing shifted with each thrust and he moaned louder.

He pulled out of her and flipped her onto her stomach, yanking her up and thrusting into her from behind. His piercing brushed against her swollen bundle of nerves within her walls, while hers stimulated his cock.

“ _Shit,”_ Adrien moaned and fell over her body, fucking her deeper and harder.

He reached around her hip to tug and play with her VCH piercing. She gasped and gathered pillows into her arms to bite them and scream as she came hard. Adrien softly chuckled and bit her shoulder, thrusting into her faster and harder until he felt his muscles tense up. His balls pulled up against his body and his legs widened.

“I’m cumming,” Adrien whispered into her ear and she shivered with a whimper.

He suddenly moaned in her ear as he released within her, filling her. Adrien slowed his thrusts and pulled out, spreading her cheeks and pussy to watch how she was throbbing. His thick white cum ran out of her pussy and slowly dripped onto the bed. He purred low and dove in to run his tongue up her folds to catch his cum onto his tongue.

She gasped and moaned, pushing back against his mouth more as he toyed with her piercings and cleaned his cum from her pussy by curling his tongue within her. She bounced on his tongue and he moaned as he ate her out. He brought his tongue out and licked up to her tight entrance, circling it before pulling away to bite her ass cheek.

He rolled her over and climbed up her body to lay on top of her with his weight on his elbows. He brushed her damp hair behind her ears and smiled down at her.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Adrien smirked and she slapped his arm and giggled.

“Hey, yourself.” Marinette sighed and wrapped her legs around his waist, running her fingernail up and down his bicep.

Adrien leaned down to place kisses all over her face between each of his words, “How-did-I-get-so-lucky?”

Marinette moaned and sighed, reached up to grip his chin between her finger and thumb. She grazed the side of his chin with her thumb with a warm smile on her face, “You mean the world to me.”

“You too, wonder bug.” Adrien leaned down to capture her lips with his own.


End file.
